


Only For You

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), He's also clingy and we love him, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith Can Purr And Lance Makes It His Duty To Find A Way To Make Keith Purr Because He Finds It Adorable





	Only For You

"No."

 

"Please."

 

"No."

 

"I'm begging you, do it again."

 

"Not gonna happen." 

 

Keith had his arms crossed, and was staring at the bedroom door. Lance's arms were around his waist, the boy laying between Keith's legs and hugging him tight. 

 

"But your so cute!" Keith felt his face heat, and pushed down the growing noise in his throat. 

 

"I said no."

 

"But please? For me?" Keith risked a glance down at Lance.

 

Big mistake.

 

Rule number one of resisting Lance; Never look into his eyes when your trying to hold your ground.

 

Keith sighed, slumping back against the pillows. Lance climbed further up his boyfriend until his head lay on the boys chest, then ran his fingers through the Red Paladins hair. 

 

"Just for me?" 

 

"Once." Keith whispered. Lance gasped, and the size and brightness of his smile rivaled the universe.

 

God Keith loved this boy. 

 

He sighed, relaxing and Lance traced patterns through his hair, and the sounds began rumbling in his chest. Lance squealed, pressing his ear to the spot it came from, and continued stroking.

 

"I love it when you purr." Lance smiled up at him. 

 

"Yeah thanks I hate it." Keith retorted.

 

Lance pressed a kiss to his mouth, still scratching his head. 

 

"I love it, because I'm the only one who can hear it." 

 

"Only you."

 

And yeah, he was right.


End file.
